Pupkin Cake
Pupkin Cake is a boisterous cab-forward Shoppet who works in Pawville on the Mainland. Biography Shopkins When Cheeky Chocolate travelled to the Mainland, she befriended the Shoppets: Pupkin Cake, Bunny Bow, and Duncan. Cheeky Chocolate encountered Pupkin Cake and Bunny Bow in an empty yard, where she was warmly welcomed and refilled with coal. Later, Pupkin Cake, along with the other Shoppets, helped Cheeky Chocolate rescue Strawberry Kiss, who had been trapped in Pawville. Afterwards, Cheeky Chocolate encouraged Pupkin Cake (along with Bunny Bow and Duncan) to stay with Scarletta Gateau and Rubie Blaze and call Pawville their new home. Personality Pupkin Cake is an eager and excitable Shoppet. She is proud of being experimental and 'cab-forward'- even though she is convinced this makes her an un-useful Shoppet. Pupkin Cake is upbeat, cheery and outgoing, and likes to experiment with how she presents herself, often trying out different voices and how she phrases her expressions just to see which one she thinks works best. Pupkin Cake is not always confident she gets things right, but she loves the excitement of anything new, is very sociable, and keen to explore new things. Technical Details Basis Pupkin Cake is based on a dog. The dog is a member of the genus Canis (canines), which forms part of the wolf-like canids, and is the most widely abundant terrestrial carnivore. The dog and the extant gray wolf are sister taxa as modern wolves are not closely related to the wolves that were first domesticated, which implies that the direct ancestor of the dog is extinct. The dog was the first species to be domesticated and has been selectively bred over millennia for various behaviors, sensory capabilities, and physical attributes. 5AEFA674-5CE5-4DAA-A963-DAC1F1479953.jpeg|Pupkin Cake’s basis Livery Pupkin Cake is painted light blue. She has blue dog ears, with the right ear having some spots on it. She wears a bow with a cupcake in the center and some spots on it. Her dress is ruffled with spots on the dress and a red bow with a pawprint in the center. Appearances Television Series= Jessicake & Friends Specials * 2017 - Shopkins: Wild Music Videos * Shopkins: Wild - We Can't Do Anything and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Season 21 - Set Friendship in Motion |-| Other Media= Books * 2017 - Friends to the Rescue, Shopkins: Wild, Shopkins: Wild: Sticker Activity Book, Shopkins: Wild The Movie Storybook and Cheeky Chocolate in Pawville * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors *Ryan Bartley (UK/US) *Kazuko Kurosawa (Japan) *Marta Dobecka (Poland) *Katharina von Keller (Germany) *Sarah Souza (Latin America) *Csondor Kata (Hungary) Trivia *Pupkin Cake has received several modifications compared to her basis: **Pupkin Cake has been modified to accommodate a face, as a lamp would actually be where her face is. Her lamp has also been moved to her added footplate. **She has been modified for working on British railways with the addition of buffers and a screw-link coupling on her tender, as well as brake-pipes on her front and back. **She has been regauged from 3ft gauge to standard gauge. *Pupkin Cake seems to speaks with a Scottish accent and imitates many other dialects, despite being based on an American animal. *Pupkin Cake's tender wheels are actually reused from Nina Noodles' wheels, and her bell is reused from Sarah Fairy Cake's bell. *Pupkin Cake shares the same whistle sound as the Rainbow Sun and (initially) Connie Console. Merchandise *TrackMaster *Adventures (discontinued) Category:Characters